


Fun and Games

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other boys didn’t understand how something so sexual could not place a wedge between two best friends. Harry likes to tease and Louis lets him. It’s all fun and games until someone begins to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis frankly did not really want to be here. Management had promised that they would get at least two solid weeks off after they finished recording their album, but apparently that wasn’t the case. They were all meeting in London for their first signing here in a while. Not like Louis didn’t love the fans, but sometimes he was very annoyed with the screaming and the constant focus he needed the entire time. The rest of the boys were in the same boat at Lou, but he was the only one to truly express his hatred for his management at that moment.

But here they were, standing in front of their table, waving and smiling the the insanely large crowd of rowdy girls. He stood between Zayn and Niall, both with forced, plastered looks on their faces, looking absolutely tired. Liam was the only one out of the lot that actually looked like he was enjoying himself, but then again, this was Liam he was talking about. Harry just looked dazed, but when he caught Louis’ eye, he gave a gleaming smirk.

When they moved to sit down, what he didn’t expect was Harry to sit down beside him, because they were on opposite sides just a few seconds ago. Niall just rolled his eyes, taking Harry’s spot instead, because Niall didn’t care where he sat, he just wanted the day to be over, no matter how much he loved the fans. Louis gave him a small smile, at least Harry would be with him while he endured hours of meeting crying fans. He already had a headache just thinking about it. 

Harry put his hand on his shoulder, leaning in and whispered lowly, “You know, that scowl is mighty attractive on you, mate.”

Louis just shrunk back a little, causing Harry to retract and Louis gave him his best smile. Harry put his hand on his thigh, signalling a thumbs up. Good. 

The first hour went without a hitch. His normal, charming self impressed the fans without a doubt. He was happy no one really saw through the facade, except the boys of course. Harry kept subtly hitting him in the shoulder or knee whenever Louis had a look of displeasure. And every time, Louis would turn, give him a dazzling smile and then he would be rewarded with a thumbs up from Harry.

“Louis,” Harry prodded, trying to look casual while speaking with his friend. Louis turned to him and gave him a smile. “That’s exactly what I wanted to see.”

The proximity of Harry’s hand to Louis’ crotch was getting closer and closer with every smile. At first, Louis ignored the fact, but this time, it was right on top of his dick and he gave Harry a look of pure shock, the smile wiped right off of his face. Harry just smirked, grinding the bottom of his hand to Louis’ middle, his thumb still up. Louis slapped his hand away when a fan came to the table and Harry just laughed obnoxiously, feeling Louis’ semi quick sprung.

They survived the day. They had to have signed at least two thousand separate merchandise and memorabilia with their faces on it. Louis was so exhausted to the point of falling asleep in the SUV back to the hotel, his head falling on Liam’s shoulder. He was jolted awake by the stopping of the vehicle, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He knew he was taking a nap immediately after he made it to his hotel room.

The knock on the door just made him extremely irritated and what the hell, who would be knocking for Louis at six at night? He took his time answering the door, when his eyes met his best friend’s. Harry just pushed past Louis and he growled lowly at the intrusion. Harry sat on his bed, and pointedly look at Louis.

“What are you doing here, you knew I was going to take a bit of a nap before dinner,” Louis said, walking closer.

“I had fun watching you squirm today,” Harry started, playing with his bracelet. Louis just glared at him and rolled his eyes.

“That was inappropriate, Harry,” Louis hissed. “We were in public!”

“Are you saying it wouldn’t be so inappropriate if we were in private,” Harry replied, knowingly pointing out something that Louis didn’t mean to imply at all. Harry grabbed Louis’ hands, which weren’t very far away, tugging him closer so Louis was hovering over him. “I want to play a game.”

“W-what, no,” Louis stuttered. “Harry, what the hell are you doing?”

“Told you I wanted to…play a game,” Harry said slowly, moving his hands to Louis’ hips, rubbing cautious circles. “Play with me.”

“Harry, you’re treading in dangerous waters, and-oof.”

Harry jerked Louis down towards him, their faces millimetres apart. He whispered into Louis’ ear, “I know you were getting hard today, so don’t even pretend you don’t want to join me in this.”

Harry leaned back, bringing Louis with him, keeping his hands on the older boy’s hips and surely began to grind together. Louis stifled back a moan. Had it really been that long since he’s had any sort of sexual relations with someone that Louis couldn’t even control himself when Harry did this? It’s been a long time since Harry and him had done this sort of thing. An experiment when they were younger, let’s call it. They never really brought it up, just made them closer in their friendship.

It just wasn’t that weird to be doing this with your best friend. Although Louis did not appreciate the publicized action of today, he couldn’t deny how much he needed this. He just put his elbows on either side of Harry’s head and began to grind their hips together even more, creating an intense pleasure and much-needed friction between the two boys. Harry groaned, sounding like pure filth, which just made Louis pant even harder, whimpering over top of the younger boy.

“Not going to last,” Louis grunted, surprised he even lasted this long. He could feel Harry’s blatant erection through his own clothing, rutting against his hard-on and the thought was becoming too much to bare. “Fuck, I’m going to make you come in your jeans, Harry.”

“No, Lou, I’m going to make you come in yours,” he uttered breathlessly, threatening, palming Louis’ ass and kneading deliberately. Louis fluttered his eyes shut, his hips moving at an incredible pace. Don’t be the one to come first.

Harry’s curls, drowned in sweat, stuck to his forehead, feeling the heat. He loved the feeling of having an ass in his hands and a body to grind against. He matched Louis’ movements step for step, grunting loudly, ferociously, feeling himself slowly undo beneath his best friend and fuck, he was glad Louis went along with this because he was so fucking horny. 

“Not g’make it, fuck,” Harry seethed, Louis pushed his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. Louis’ mumble of agreement with a low whine and then after Harry felt Louis’ sodden pants through his own and that led to his own release in his own jeans. “Fuck, Lou.”

“Gunna go back to this, yeah?” Louis asked lowly, recalling their time during the X-Factor. Harry chuckled, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Only when you least expect it,” Harry replied, a sense of mystery in the air, as he gave Louis a sloppy kiss on the cheek before pushing Louis off him, retreating to the bathroom. Louis watched Harry walk, still nursing his softening cock within his trousers. His ginger walk seemed funny looking but Louis best not point that out or he was sure to hear it.

—xx—

“Don’t you think s’a bit weird though?” Niall asked one day. Louis gave him a puzzled look, although the others didn’t really bat an eye. 

They were sitting in an interview room from inside the arena they had the concert at that night. During the interview, Harry had conjured up the idea to get Louis all riled up again. Good thing there was a table or else the interviewer could have clearly seen Harry palm Louis’ cock with an open hand. The other three boys noticed, of course they noticed. They noticed every time Harry did it, but they normally failed to mention the fact that they knew.

Louis and Harry were lounging on the lone couch, the others scattered on the floor, leaning against the wall. Niall sighed, pointing between Harry and him. “You know?”

“Uh…no, I don’t, Niall,” Louis responded. This time Harry looked up from his phone, twinkle in his eye as always. The smirk on his face though, that’s what got Louis. He suddenly knew what Niall was talking about.

“How you guys get each other off. Tease each other,” Niall shrugged his shoulders. “I just never imagined doing that with a friend…”

“Well, Harry and I are friends,” Louis said simply. “Nothing wrong with it.”

“We know you’re friends, you dolt,” Zayn piped in, slightly annoyed. “I agree though. I wouldn’t do it for any of you, no offence.”

“None taken,” Niall waved it off, as a matter of non-nonchalant. 

Their conversation was cut short when Paul came into their closed room, “Boys, you are on in ten, better go get set, alright mates?”

They all turned and nodded towards their bodyguard. Niall, Zayn, and Liam left the room in a hurry, but Harry pulled Louis back inside the door, closing it and promptly shoving Louis against it. “Don’t think you’re getting away with it this easily, do you?”

Louis grunted under Harry’s touch, their bodies flush together. Harry flicked his tongue over Louis’ Adam’s apple before sucking the skin roughly, intending to cause a mark just minutes before they were suppose to be on stage.

“Harry,” Louis said strained, hips buckling at the slightest contact Harry was willing to give him. “Harry- we have a concert in like ten minutes, are you nuts?”

“Come on, it’s just a little fun,” Harry responded, whispering in Lou’s ear, grabbing it with his teeth and nibbling, which had Louis weak immediately. “It’s been a while for you, yeah?”

“Last time-mmph,” Louis struggled with his words as Harry placed his mouth all over Louis, lifting up his shirt. “Was with you.”

“That was almost two weeks ago,” Harry pointed out, trailing down Lou’s stomach with an ease that even Louis had to question. He took Louis’ nipple between his teeth, grasping it and tugging slightly. “Take off your pants.”

“So demanding, Harry,” Louis smirked, but his dick twitched nonetheless.

“Do you want come on your jeans? I brought a couple extra pairs of boxers,” Harry explained, running his hands all over the place as Louis unbuckled his belt, throwing his trousers across the room in a hurry.

“So you had this planned, hmm?”

“You didn’t expect it, did you?” Harry asked coyly. The older boy shook his head, honestly he really didn’t considering there was only a couple minutes before they were scheduled to start a performance. Harry kissed the side of Louis’ neck before taking his pants off as well. As soon as he did, he slammed Louis against the door again, gaining the strength to rut himself against his best friend. 

Louis groaned, lifting his head, circling his hips in a frenzy. He could feel himself getting harder by the second. He knew they didn’t have much time so he just continued his movements as Harry followed his lead. He knew Harry was a very handsy person, and to be quite honest, he liked it a lot. It made him feel sexy. 

“Quick Lou, gotta come,” Harry grunted. He placed on open-mouthed kiss on Louis’ clothed shoulder, gnawing at it as his winced facial expression showed just how close he was.

“Holy-” Louis started.

“Fuck.”

Louis widened his legs more, his hips tilted forward, as he pulled Harry between the space. Louis grabbed Harry’s ass, dragging him impossibly closer. He could feel his boxers started to dampen from his pre-release. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“I’m coming,” Louis whispered-shouted just as warning before he felt himself release, with a quiet groan. Harry grooved his body in line with Louis’, but he wasn’t so nice, he just came without so much of a word to the older boy.

Harry lifted himself off Louis in haste, rushing towards the duffel bag. He grabbed a pair of briefs, throwing them at Louis. “Hurry, mate. We’re on in two.”


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t long before it became a routine. Before every show, Harry would trap Louis between a door and a hard place. Literally. They would get each other off through their clothes, and step on the stage with wobbly legs, still feeling the effects of post-orgasm highs. Niall mentioned that Louis’ voice was even stronger than usual after a couple shows. Harry just gave his best friend a smirk. At least more than one good thing came out of this.

 

Even though Louis got himself off almost every night, coming right in his boxers every time, he was never fully satisfied. He wasn’t properly touched in quite a long time, all for the exception of his left hand. He didn’t know what to think of the situation. He wouldn’t give up his time with Harry. During the moment, it made him feel wonderfully and sexy, making Harry come in his own pants as well, but it just wasn’t the same.

 

It was the night after some awards show- Louis didn’t exactly remember. Either way, the boys won favorite newcomer. Of course they were excited for the win, it was just another one to add to the collection of notable successes since their beginnings in 2010. But right now, Louis didn’t care because he was properly drunk in a club, with his best friends, celebrating.

 

So he doesn’t know the exact reason he was screaming at the top of his lungs, knocking back shots every few minutes, laughing the hardest he has ever done in a while. He was having fun. 

 

Harry pulled his body to Louis’, Harry’s chest to Louis’ back, while Lou was mid-shot. He nearly sputtered the drink all over his chest from the jerking of his own body. He put the glass down, trying to turn to face Harry, but his best friend wouldn’t let him. The younger boy nuzzled, cooing softly in Louis’ ear.

 

“Mmm, Lou, we should go dance,” Harry said, voice neutral. Louis giggled, tilting his head back so his mouth was right near Harry ear. 

 

“You think, Harry?” He questioned, nipping the ear in a not-so-friendly manner. “Is that such a wise decision on our parts? Think about it now.”

 

Harry groaned, licking his lips. “Fuck you, Lou.”

 

Louis just laughed, releasing himself form Harry’s grasp. He turned and smiled at the boy. “So what, are we going to dance?”

 

They were in the VIP section of the club. The music wasn’t as loud and they had their own bartenders, if you could even call them that. The attire, or lack-of, made it seem as though they were in a borderline strip joint by the looks of these women. They even had their own private bathroom and sitting area, but the dance floor was on the main level. He glanced down, past the railings. The place was packed. Louis was sure no one would notice if he and Harry slipped down there together for a bit.

 

He took Harry’s wrist, nearly dragging him down the steps and quickly into the crowd of people bumping and grinding. Harry turned, pulling Louis in by the waist, giving him a dirty smirk. “Alright babe, let’s show them just what we can do, hmm?”

 

Harry grabbed for Louis’ shoulders, moving his hands quickly, with the best of the music. He pulled the older boy’s head, bringing their faces closer. If it wasn’t so loud, they would hear each other’s breathing, their slight moans, the whimpers. Louis jerked his hips, aligning them with the curly-haired boy. They moved their hips in a constant circle, living, feeling their bodies together.

 

It was just for fun. All good natured fun. Until it wasn’t anymore. The moment Louis heard Harry groan, so, so loudly, in his ear, (even with the static and thumping of the music that surrounded them) it wasn’t just for fun anymore. There was a sole purpose for acting this way. His clouded mind seemed to forget that, until that sexy, motherfucking groan.

 

He instantly felt the heat, as it slowly travelled through his body, his arms, his legs, his stomach, his hardening cock. Harry only chuckled, running his hands up and down Louis’ chest, giving particularly special attention to his nipples, peaking to the touch. “You’re a fucking tease, Harry.”

 

“That’s me,” Harry replied, lips touching ear. “I could be worse, like say-”

 

Harry ran his hand down to Louis’ groin, petting it slightly, feeling Louis’ semi through his tight jeans. “Yeah, I could…be…doing this.”

 

“Harry…don’t,” Louis strained. “We’re in public- Oh fuck.”

 

He felt his cock being cupped, nice and tight, by those large hands of his best friend. He set his head on Harry’s chest, biting his lip from doing anything further. He really didn’t need this right now, god no, not right now. Why did Harry do this to him? In public. Fuck. “Haz, what did I just say?”

 

Harry licked his lips again, looking down to Louis’ head. He couldn’t see his face, but he could just imagine the look on it. He had seen it so many times in the past, it was like permanent etch in his brain. That look of pure arousal, panting, lips parted, eyes rolled back. He turned to his side for a second scanning the crowd. He quickly saw his bodyguard, eyeing the place, no doubt looking for the likes of two Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. His eyes, in return, nearly shot out of his sockets. One thing he did not need right now was a lecture from Paul and those very, very large bodyguards they recently hired.

 

“Fuck, Lou. Paul is looking for us,” Harry separated from the shorter boy. He took Louis’ wrist like Louis had just done minutes ago. He thought about looking back to Louis, but he quickly decided that probably would be a stupid mistake. He pushed his way through the pack of people, Louis a step behind. He flashed Paul a quick smile as they approached, before darting out the door as they caught a glimpse of Niall, Liam and Zayn leaving the club as well.

 

Neither of them were interested in hearing Paul scold them for leaving the lot of them for the dance floor.

 

—xx-

 

Louis was sexually frustrated. Okay, so he knew he was for quite some time, he pointed it out in his mind at the club, and this was the first time he actually acknowledged it by touching himself in the hotel room, on his bed. His eyes were constantly flickering to the bathroom door, where Harry was showering. He had to make this quick and the least messy he could. He knew he would have no troubles with time, but the mess may be a huge problem.

 

His sweatpants pooled at his ankles, his knees up and spread. His right hand, slick with both sweat and a little spit, grasped the bottom of his shaft tightly, all while biting his lip. The moment his hand slide up, he couldn’t help but let out a little moan. He forced his eyes to move to look at the closed door again before he began to slowly pump himself.

 

Louis felt delighted, evident with his curled toes, swollen lips and throaty moans. He brought his hand up to his mouth, licking it fast and hard, to give his achingly hard cock some more relief. His slow and deliberate pace quickly changed to rapid, clumsy jerks as his eyes slipped closed.

 

When he opened his eyes again, they immediately made contact with airy, green eyes. Louis groaned, this wasn’t what he wanted. But his brain didn’t make any connections, while his hand just continued to pump his dick. Harry licked his lips, obviously conflicted as to what to do next. Louis watched as the younger boy toyed with the bottom of his t-shirt. It took a second before he took determined strides to Louis’ bedside, kneeling down so he was eyelevel with his best friend’s dick. 

 

“Harry-Harry what are you doing,” Louis flipped his thumb over the head of his cock as he said this, his voice strained with lust and stimulation. 

 

“I want to try something, don’t get panicked,” Harry responded simply, his eyes still fully on Louis’ penis. Louis huffed loudly as Harry gently trailed his index finger down his chest in a feather-like fashion. “Think of it as an apology for what I did at the club tonight.”

 

“What, Harry-”

 

“Shh, just…let me try this,” Harry replied, softly, looking right at Louis’ face now. He gave a small smile before his finger touched the little bush of hair, making Louis’ hips buckle, jolting forward. “Move your hand, Lou.”

 

“What, n-”

 

“Move it, trust me,” Harry made a shooing motion. Louis, both mind and body, were upset by the lose of contact as he let go of his dick, making a loud snap as it hit his stomach. He continued to watch Harry with a lidded expression.

 

“Don’t be a fucking tease now, Harry. Dance floor was a different place, but if you aren’t going to move, I’d like to return to my own wanking,” Louis whispered. Harry giggled nervously.

 

“Just give me a second.”

 

Louis saw Harry readjust his position on the ground, both knees close together as the curly-haired boy’s hand lay flat against the bottom part of Louis’ stomach. This was something new. They have never actually touched each other intimately. Through jeans and boxers, sure, but full flesh-on-flesh contact was something completely different and Louis was positive, until now, that it would never be fulfilled. He couldn’t help his expression, lazy and needy, as he continued to watch Harry’s internal battle, shown clearly on his face. He wanted to do this, his lip was nearly raw from biting it, but Louis knew just how much this would…change them. But he sure as hell didn’t want to stop it.

 

He fucking needed this.

 

When Harry finally, slowly, slowly, took a hold of Louis’ cock, Louis let out a drawling shudder, shivers sent down his spine and he involuntarily jerked his hips upward. It was weird at first. Watching the hand of his best friend on his cock, not his own, pumping, was spectacularly weird and exciting all at the same time. Getting a hand job from anybody but himself made him ten times harder. Even if the giver was one Harry Styles, with that title of best friend.

 

Louis stared at his dick for a while, but his mind couldn’t help but wonder, what exactly Harry was thinking. Louis’ eyes wavered, looking right at Harry now. There was a cute, little determined frown on his face. And now, fuck, his mind wondered if that’s how his face looked when he jerked himself off. Louis whimpered, this all turned him on even more so much and there were no words exchanged between the two for a couple minutes now. Was this going to be awkward? Louis didn’t like awkward and-

 

“Fucking hell, Lou,” Harry panted, matching Louis’ exact look. “I wanna see you come. Make you come. C’mon babe, let’s see it.”

 

“Haz,” Louis breathed out, lowly. His eyes returned to his dick. Harry’s hand now moved with purpose, every so often, his finger brushing onto the top of Louis’ head, leaking with precome and so, so sensitive. It was something that Louis liked to do when he got himself off and how Harry knew that, he didn’t know but he sure as hell wasn’t going to say anything now.

 

“Lou, you’re wasting my time,” Harry said jokingly, quietly. Louis huffed and whined loudly, breaking the quiet streak in the room. “Come on, Louis. I wanna see you come, fuck. So bad.”

 

That was all it took. Those words and Louis let go, feeling the stickiness of his own come shoot onto his stomach, into Harry’s hand, some landing on the bed. He moaned, biting his lip from saying anything. He trembled visibly on the bed, breathing deeply, leaving his mind to chase itself with thoughts of what just happened as he came down from a great high that he’s been wanting and yearning for for so long.

 

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Harry wipe his hand off on the edge of his bedspread. His nose cringed in disgust, but didn‘t make a conscious effort to move at all. “Haz, you idiot. Don’t make it messier than it already is!”

 

Harry just shot him a cheeky grin, before he swiped his fingers across the come that was built up on Louis’ stomach. Before Louis could ask what he was doing, Harry jumped over to the other side of the queen-sized bed and wiped his fingers all the way down the sheets. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes, “Now you’re just being a little shit, Harry.”

 

“It’s what I do best!” 

 

Louis snorted, which caused both of them to double over in laughter. Louis couldn’t believe how their dynamic could change so quickly, but really, they were best friends. First and foremost. So what was a hand job between friends. It’s not a huge deal, right?

 

Right?

 

Harry leaned over the bed, his face over Louis’. It sure helped stop Louis’ case of giggles. He shut up pretty quickly. They stared at each other for a moment or two, before Harry broke it, leaning down and kissing the boy’s cheek. “Night Lou.”

 

Louis remained quiet as Harry shuffled off the bed. He remained quiet when Harry shucked his own clothing, climbing into the other bed in their hotel room. He even remained quiet until he was sure Harry was asleep not even five minutes later.

 

“Night Harry.”


	3. Chapter 3

Louis really tried not to think about what had happened the previous night. He tried is god-damned hardest but it’s so difficult when he constantly around Harry. His mind flickered to the hands that brought him to an incredible orgasm. Whenever so much as Harry looking in his direction, he would duck down and shy away. He didn’t really want any sort of confrontation today. Give him some time to…you know, cool off. That’s why he showered, dressed and ate all before Harry even opened his eyes in the morning. Louis knew Harry knew that he was avoiding him but he wasn’t doing much to change that. So maybe he was feeling the same way as well. Louis felt okay with that. 

He went all day. All through recording, all through lunch, all through the driving from location to location. He didn’t even utter two words to the younger boy. When the boys opted the driver to drive to their respected homes, Louis got out of the car with Zayn. The other three boys gave them a weird look, but Louis just gave them the middle finger and slammed the door shut. 

Zayn unlocked his door, allowing Louis in before he stepped inside. They made it all the way into Zayn’s living room, sort of unfurnished, a couch in the middle of the room, a high definition television sitting on a cardboard box directly in front of the seat, before Zayn turns around, effectively stopping Louis in his tracks.

“Okay, what the fuck are you doing here, Louis?” Zayn asked, straight to the point. His eyebrow is raised in such a Zayn-move that Louis nearly chuckled at the brief familiarity of the situation. Instead, he too raised his eyebrow in mock-disbelief. 

“Can’t I stay over at my mate’s house, is it some sort of new crime invoked in London that I haven’t heard of until now? Because I sure as hell haven’t heard that one,” Louis rambled nervously, licking his lips repeatedly. 

“You’re clearly hiding something, Louis. And you’re going to tell me what. Wait, scratch that. I already know why you’re acting funny, I just need to find out the real reason. Don’t think Liam, Niall and I didn’t notice how fucking obvious you were that you weren’t giving Harry the time of day at all today, you absolute idiot,” Zayn rolled his eyes. “What the fuck did Harry do. You don’t seem angry, you seem nervous, shy, fucking awkward. What happened, Louis? Don’t lie because I know when you do.”

“And how do you know when I’m lying? Huh? I thought I was an excellent actor, I mean, really, have you seen my Grease performance in high school?” Louis said.

“You made the lads watch it at least ten times, so yes, I have seen your acting but you weren’t lying, you were acting. There’s a difference. Now spill before I impose violence on your sorry ass.”

“Oh, you sound so mean, Mr. big bad, Bradford Badboy,” Louis taunted, lips curling upward into an evident smirk. It was wiped right now when Zayn scowled at him with an obvious distasteful interest.

Louis shuddered, hunching his shoulders before letting out a sigh. “Okay Zayn, but before you get weirded out-”

“Why the fuck would I be weirded out…don’t tell me this has to do with your sexcapades with Harry. Fuck, I knew this wasn’t normal. The rest of us told you that. It’s plain fucking weird and it shows with how you are acting!” Zayn exclaimed, shaking his head again.

“No, I mean. It was normal. We never actually touched each other’s…skin. We just kept it in our pants, so to speak,” Louis explained carefully. 

“Let me guess, you gave him a hand job last night and now it’s the most awkward fucking thing of your life? Louis, you and Harry are literally two of the stupidest people I’ve ever met.”

“Actually…it was the other way around. But, that doesn’t matter. I don’t think I would find it awkward if it was you or Niall or even Liam. It’s…hard to explain?” Louis squeaked out, rubbing his forehead in slight frustration. “Why do I even feel like this?”

“First of all, don’t expect a hand job from me anytime soon…or at all, for that matter. Keep your penis away from me and we will be great friends for a long time,” Zayn said. “And the whole friends with benefits thing, it always bites you on the ass. We tried to tell you that.”

“Are you trying to insinuate that I may fancy Harry? Fancy Harry? You’ve lost your brains, Zayn,” Louis said, mouth open in shock.

“Why are you avoiding him then, Louis? Ask yourself that question in bed tonight, which will be on the opposite side of the house from my room. Would it really be that weird between you if it was just an innocent hookup? Think about it, Louis. Think about it long and hard,” Zayn replied with a level tone. Louis closed his mouth, looking down at the floor. When he looked back up, Zayn was giving him a knowing look.

Zayn cracked a quick smile though, before clapping Louis’ back, echoing in the bare room. “Well mate, I think I’m going to go off to bed. You know your way around this house, don’t ya, Lou? Okay, night.”

He left the room with a quick step as Louis muttered a goodnight. Had Zayn really implied that there was more to what was going on? Louis shook his head, setting his mind straight that, no, there is no outside feelings nor will there ever be. He broke out of his trance after a few moments. He looked around him confused.

“I have no clue where I’m going in this house. Zayn has really lost his mind.”

—xx—

It took Louis a while, ten minutes of aimlessly wandering, before he found a spare bedroom in Zayn’s new, exceptionally large house. He didn’t realize how big it was, but after looking inside every room, he declared to himself that Zayn was crazy and why would he ever want a house this big for just him? But once he found a bed, he was thankful, dropping immediately under the covers without taking off any of his clothes. 

He tossed and turned all night.

It was hours before he actually fell asleep. He’d wake up every twenty minutes, shifting his body to a more comfortable position than the last. His brain just wouldn’t completely shut down. It wasn’t until he just looking at the ceiling, not even thinking about closing his eyes, that he ambled into sleep.

One thing Louis forgot to do was close the blinds when he got in the room. The moment the first crack of sunlight shone through the window, Louis was groaning because fuck, it had to be early. He flung his arm to the other side of the queen size bed, and he was immediately jolted awake, because he hit something hard and not entirely soft like a bed. He turned to his right, scrunching his eyes from the bright sun. 

“Lou?”

Louis opened his eyes widely.

“Harry? What the fuck are you doing in here?” Louis asked, groggy with sleep still evident in his voice. Harry shrugged, turning his body to face Louis. Louis noticed his lack of attire.

“Missed you,” Harry said vaguely, wrapping a casual arm around Louis’ waist. Louis pursed his lips in confusion.

“How did you get in here? We’re at Zayn’s.”

“Found the spare key in the planter,” Harry yawned. “Took me a while to find you though.”

Louis didn’t say anything as Harry further snuggled himself into Louis’ body. Louis knew that Harry was a very touchy-feely person, but this was a little different. He seemed to be clinging into Louis like he was leaving, something everyone knew very well Louis would not do. Louis just sighed and closed his eyes again, keeping his hands where they were, still slightly freaked out about a couple nights ago.

“Gonna go shower,” Harry mumbled, face still on Louis’ chest. Louis just garbled something in response.

It took Harry exactly five minutes to leave, shower, and come back dressed in what appeared to be the clothes he was in the night before. The fastest Harry has ever cleaned up after himself, Louis noted silently. 

“Time to get up, Lou,” Harry said, sounding more refreshed. Louis put an arm over his arms and pouted.

“No.”

“Please?” Harry asked, sitting on the bed again. Louis peeked out and saw Harry giving him his best puppy-dog face. Louis sulked, as Harry knew that would get him.

“Fine, fine. I’m going to shower,” Louis turned without looking at his best friend, and shuffled to the bathroom door, an en suite. Of course.

When Louis returned, Harry has resumed his spot on the bed, sitting cross-legged, scrolling through his phone. He dropped it when he saw Louis appear in the doorway and he gave him a small smile.

“Hey.”

Louis felt a grin appear on his face before he flopped down beside his friend. “So, you never really told me why you’re here, Harry.”

“I told you that I missed you, Lou,” Harry responded. “Doesn’t that count as a right answer?”

“I would have considered it an okay answer,” Louis licked his lips, but furrowed his eyebrows. “But I stayed over at Zayn’s to stay away from you, Harry.”

“What, wh-”

“Don’t even ask why, Harry. You full well know what the hell went down between us, mate. Don’t pretend it didn’t happen,” Louis said, annoyed, a complete flip. Harry scoffed, shaking his head.

“I didn’t say or mean for it to seem like I pretended it didn’t happen, Lou. I’m…why would you care if I pretend it didn’t happen?” Harry asked, hurt behind his voice.

Louis sputtered, opening and closing his mouth but nothing came out. His mind whisked back to last night’s conversation as Zayn, but he shook that from his mind. “I…uhm.”

“Louis, I’m sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable.”

Louis said nothing, his shot his eyes downward. He knew Harry well enough to know that there was complete truth behind those words. He sighed, moving his hand to rub his shin to distract himself from his own, haunting thoughts. Louis looked up as Harry shuffled closer, but Louis didn’t do anything to stop the action, just watched the curly haired boy with a deep interest. 

“Does this mean something to you, Louis?” Harry pressed, his face centimetres apart from Louis’. Louis felt like he couldn’t breathe, the vicinity of Harry’s body, his breath no doubt on his lips. Again, Louis doesn’t say anything. Harry took his as an invitation to move just a little bit closer. “Does this mean as much to you as it does to me?”

Louis let out the air that he was holding in his mouth, he moved to watch Harry’s eyes. He stared, trying to see if Harry was lying, because in this situation, Louis couldn’t think straight and Harry was just about right on top of him and holy shit, was this real? His heart was beating so fast, his mind was a jumble, his palms were beginning to sweat. Was this what it would be like, is like, to be falling for your best friend? Louis wondered. 

What was different? Oh yeah. This started out as a game. Something to get each other off on those long tour bouts, the sex-ban their management put on them with girls. They didn’t say anything about each other though. Louis found it particularly funny, and he had always hated their management team. Harry took that rebelling fun and made it a game for the two. At first, Louis didn’t really agree with it. Especially the fact that Harry tried so many times to get him aroused in public- something Louis didn’t want in the papers.

When did it change? Louis tried to recall the countless times Harry had him pinned against a wall, or a bed, or a bathroom stall, rutting their erections on each other. Louis couldn’t pinpoint an exact moment where his feelings began to change. He could count the times Harry made his heart race on his two hands. But it dawned on Louis, it has all happened recently. The first time…after the last concert on the Up All Night tour. Fuck.

That was over a month ago. How did he not realize it?

He knew that the other boys thought it was rather odd, different that two friends could do such a thing without feelings, but Louis and Harry just shrugged them off and continued to get each other off. Because it was all a game and they both were having fun.

Until now. Because now it was serious and Louis was slightly freaking out (okay, freaking out a lot). He swallowed and tried to shift his body away, he wasn’t ready for this. This was all so new to him. But Harry didn’t let him. So Louis stayed where he was but continued to bate his breath and not utter a word.

“Lou?”

“Hmm?” 

“Can I kiss you?”

“You have before,” Louis whispered thickly. He wanted to smack himself in the forehead for the stupid answer. 

“Yeah,” Harry whispered back, his eyes trailing to Louis’ mouth. 

“So, why are you asking?” 

“Please let me,” Harry murmured, voice so low Louis nearly didn’t catch it. Louis nodded dumbly.

Harry tilted his head ever so slightly, capturing Louis’ lips with his own. Louis’ returned it immediately, his heart and mind racing with emotions and thoughts. Harry broke the kiss though, looking into his Louis’ eyes.

“Is this a game to you anymore?” Harry posed the question with a general inquiry, like they had not just kissed. With a real reason behind it.

“It hasn’t been a game for a while now,” Louis responded, honestly. Harry made a slight whimper before he reconnected their lips, because there was no going back now.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything in Louis’ world was going by in a whirlwind. There was not a moment in the day that either he was with Harry, or he was thinking about him. He was often caught in another place, hands waving or mocking shouts in his direction, pay attention, Louis. Ever since he admitted to himself that a game between best friends changed everything in his life.

 

It wasn’t hard to tell the boys. They all had separate reactions, and Louis could have imagined each one before he even uttered the words ‘Harry and I are together…like together-together’.

 

Zayn’s was quite obvious, considering the night before Harry had even made a serious move on Louis, Zayn nearly did it for him. He just smirked, laughing loudly in the room and shot a Louis a cheeky, “Told you, arsehole.”

 

Louis tried to shut him up with a flip of the bird. It didn’t work.

 

When the two sat Niall down, just before a concert backstage, Louis had a funny feeling that there was going to be a glamorous night of sarcastic chirps and words heard from the moment they told him to the end of time (figuratively and literally). Niall was the first of the three to even bring up hooking up with a friend always ends up bad- or, good, Louis guessed, in his case. But bad because clearly their feelings weren’t out of the question like they were suppose to be. 

 

Liam, on the other hand, was quiet. Just as Louis suspected, Liam didn’Ft have terribly much to say about the situation and at first, it was awkward. Harry played with the bottom of his shirt and Louis gnawed on his lip like he always did when he was nervous. Liam sat on their couch in the shared apartment looking between the two for a few moments before he gave them a small smile, a pat on the back and an uncharacteristic “don’t fuck this up, mates”.

 

It wasn’t as though Harry stopped teasing Louis, especially in public. It just became ten times more fun for him, which meant ten times for frustrating for Louis. Even a month after they officially tried their spot at a whole relationship ordeal, Harry had his fun. An old grinding hand or trailing fingertips, anywhere and everywhere on Louis’ body, normally did the trick and quick.

 

It was the night of the Video Music Awards, or one of the biggest live television performances One Direction has had to date. The VMAs were controversial and wicked, something always went down. Like always, the boys were a bundle of nerves as they awaited their debut for MTV and their names being announced. 

 

It was all worth the wait as they ran off onto the stage, jumping around, performing their new single. Harry and Louis kept close tabs on each other. Whenever Louis moved to one side of the stage, Harry would eventually follow. Louis would look casually over to Harry, who already had his eyes on him. The flush on Louis’ cheek wasn’t as evident under the lights, but Harry knew it was there.

 

Right near the end of the song, as they gathered together as a band in the center, Harry took the back of Louis’ neck, gingerly, nuzzling his fingers. His lips touched the bottom of Louis’ earlobe every time he moved his lips, “Louis, I love you.”

 

Louis just smiled out to the crowd, waving frantically, trying to see everyone in the jam-packed arena. His hand gravitated to Harry’s waist however, as they took a quick bow and the producers cut to commercial.

 

Harry held Louis’ hand as tightly as they could as the boys made their way back to the dressing room. Louis couldn’t stop the smile on his face either. He was high off energy, adrenaline and Harry. As soon as the door shut, Harry had Louis pined to the door, lips insistent. Louis returned the fervent kiss as best he could but all he heard was Zayn and Niall whooping in the background. He broke the contact, but quickly gave Harry a peck on the forehead, lifting himself off the door.

 

“That was great, lads!” Liam said, enthusiastically. “Probably one to remember.”

 

“As much as I love to talk and all that wonderful stuff, Louis and I have somewhere to be so we are leaving, do not wait up, okay?” Harry gave Louis a dirty grin, not breaking eye contact as he said the words to the others.

 

“Harry! The awards aren’t even over,” Louis said through a knowing smile, sarcasm and wit thick in his words. 

 

“You guys don’t mind, right mates?” Harry questioned teasingly. 

 

“Go ahead, I’m sure absolutely no one will notice,” Niall winked. Louis gave a throaty laugh and it wasn’t even seconds later before Harry was pulling him through the now open door and into a waiting limousine outside the venue. 

 

As soon as their driver closed the door, Harry climbed on top of Louis, straddling him with a major purpose. He ground his hips, “Want you, Lou. So bad.”

 

Louis groaned loudly, glad the driver could hear absolutely nothing behind the barricade between the back and the front of the vehicle. He settled his hands on Harry’s hips and connected their lips together once again. He let Harry take control, like he so often did in situations like this.

 

His shoulder blades dug deep into the back of the leather of the limo, leaving Harry’s lips as Harry does, his neck tilting upwards to ward Harry better access to nip and bite at the sensitive skin. When Harry lifted up, admiring his work, he knew he left an obvious mark. 

 

There was a rap, constant fury of knocks, on the small closed hole between the cabin and the driver. Harry moaned in frustration, kicking his legs off of Louis and opening it irritably. “Yeah?”

 

“Uh-we are here, I have to go back to the venue to pick up the other lads, so I’ll be leaving once you get out of the vehicle, Mr. Styles,” the driver said.

 

Harry gave him a small, impatient smile as Louis let himself out of the limo. Security immediately surrounded the pair as they made their way to the hotel entrance. To Louis, it seemed like an eternity before they actually made it back to their own hotel room. 

 

He wasn’t surprised when Harry pinned in again, for the third time that night. “You seem to love to put all your weight on me.”

 

“Well,” Harry thought, voice rough and cheeky. “You don’t seem to mind, Lou.”

 

“That I don’t,” Louis responded as his voice lowered. “But maybe we’d be more comfortable on the bed?”

 

Harry nodded his head slightly, clasping their fingers together and walking backwards carefully until the back of his knees hit the bed and let himself fall, Louis swiftly falling on top.

 

“Seems like we are in this compromising position once again, hmm Lou?” Harry grinned, threading his free hand through Louis’ styled quiff. “Think I should make you come in your pants again?”

 

“Hmm,” Louis mock-thought. “I don-fuck, Harry.”

 

Before Louis could even finish his sentence, Harry cupped the growing bulge in Louis’ performing jeans, massaging slightly. He smirked again as he fondled Louis. “I could do it, you know.”

 

“I know but fuck, Harry. Touch me,” Louis begged. He bit his lip from a loud moan, knowing exactly what that would do to Harry. 

 

“Okay babe,” Harry lifted up and set a small peck on Louis’ lips before he flipped him over, so he was on top. He let himself trail down the older boy’s neck with his lips, unbuttoning the white dress shirt on his way down. He spent some time around Louis’ belly button, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses, knowing it made him squirm about.

 

He didn’t waste his time unbuckling the belt and throwing off Louis’ trousers, however. He gave Louis a dirty grin before grasping the base of Louis’ cock, working it slowly, paying close attention to the head, smearing the precome up and down. Louis’ eyes were closed, mouth wide open, in a trance. 

 

When Harry dragged the top of his tongue along the shaft, Louis’ breath hitch and he couldn’t stop the amount of whimpers that came from his mouth. When Harry let go of his cock with a crude popping noise, he was about to protest when he saw Harry stripping madly in front of him.

 

When Harry climbed back on top, all he could feel, smell, see was Harry. Harry was mumbling incoherently as he trailed kisses down Louis’ front once again, pumping his cock in succession. 

 

“What was that, Harry?” Louis asked with baited breath. He tilted his head back from a particular movement made by the curly-haired boy’s tongue. 

 

“I said, I want to fuck you, Louis. Can I do that?” Harry responded, clearer. He looked up, making intense eye contact. Louis opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Harry’s eyes grew downcast, “Yeah, yeah. I know, I shouldn’t have asked you, I just really, really love you and I just want to sho-”

 

Louis pulled Harry back on top, their hips coupled firm against each other as Louis grew Harry’s mouth on his in a searing kiss. Their cocks rutted against each other naturally as they battled their way through their own dominance with their mouths. When Louis grabbed Harry’s hair by both hands, unlatching their lips, he just gave Harry a simple nod, permission without words because who was Louis to verbally say anything in a time such as this.

 

He watched his curly-haired friend clamber off him to the other side of the room, returning with both lube and a condom. The concentration was written on Harry’s face, evident from the tongue sticking out, as he spilled the lube clumsily on his index finger.

 

The contact of Harry’s cold, slick finger with Louis’ pink hole was unexpected and it made Louis tense immediately. This was a first, a huge first in Louis’ eyes. He took a deep breath as Harry played around, rubbing and poking gently before settling in the finger, knuckle by knuckle. The feeling was foreign and obscure, definitely a little weird, and Louis could feel a burning sensation with every movement of Harry’s finger.

 

“I’ll try and go slow, but fuck Louis, you are so gorgeous, I don’t know if I’ll be able to take my time, fuck. Fuck, I love you,” Harry cursed, slipping his finger at a good pace, timing up to adding another finger.

 

Louis continued to grunt and whimper, the intrusion of Harry’s two fingers slowly stretching his hole. He read about this on the internet, try to never go in without some prep work on the top’s part. He just never thought this would happen and he would be in this situation. He snapped out of his trance when he heard the sound of a rip of the condom package and the removal of fingers.

 

Did he always feel this empty?

 

Louis watched under lustful eyes, Harry preparing his cock, slipping on the condom, pumping out some lube and pumping it up and down, making sure not to miss any part. Harry was clumsy with arousal, Louis couldn’t put it down to anything else. Normally Harry was in control, but he looked like a scared kid. 

 

Harry gave him a peck on the lips as he positioned himself at the entrance of Louis’ hole. “Okay, babe. I can pull out if it hurts too much. Give me the word.”

 

Louis nodded and a second later, Harry was pressing into him, inch by inch, and it did not feel like fingers. He felt like there was a whole new level of being…full. The only true word to describe it. He hissed however, the pain was fucking brutal. Harry kept placing slow, lazy kisses on Louis’ face, anywhere really, trying to distract him.

 

Harry halted his movements for a few moments, whispering sweet words, nipping at his earlobes, the roughness from his demeanour gone just like that. Louis nodded ever so faintly as Harry began to rock his hips, changing his position every few thrusts. And when he finally hit it, Louis’ prostate, Louis cried in pleasure. “Fuck Haz, right there, please, please.”

 

Harry trusted harder and faster, taking Louis’ untouched cock in his hand, sloppily pumping it in an uneven rhythm. “I’m close, Lou, come on babe.”

 

“Me too, Harry,” Louis said, covering Harry’s hand with his own, setting a better speed. He continued to pump himself over the hand, until he felt the shots of his own come, on his own stomach with a sheer intensity. And when Harry collapsed all of his weight on top of him with a cry, Louis knew he came too.

 

“Well, that was a fun way to make you come,” Harry smirked, his arms on either side of Louis’ head. “Much better than what I was going to do.”

 

“I’m glad my clothes are on the floor and not on me,” Louis pondered, smile on his face as well. 

 

“I’ll remember that for next time, babe.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis said, turning his head, kissing the Harry’s skin. “I love you too, Harry.”

 

“Who said I loved you?” Harry said, furrowing his brows, before breaking out into a grin, sweeping down, capturing Louis’ lips with his own. “Of course. I love you, so, so much.”


End file.
